1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatically performing configuration rule translation mapping based on one or more translation types selected to format translation source data into one or more desired formats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, before configuration rules can be generated into constraints for use within Selectica® KnowledgeBase Development Environment™ (.kbs) files running inside a configuration rule engine for the KnowledgeBase Development Environment™, developers need to manually create these configuration rules word by word and column by column for each comma-separated values (CSV) file created for each different machine type. In addition, developers need to manually create a separate CSV file, which contains the configuration rules, for each different release or version of a machine type that has a different configuration. Also, developers need to ensure that the syntax of these configuration rules is correct and that no missing commas exist to separate each column. The KnowledgeBase Development Environment™ configuration rule engine uses the .kbs files to interact with web applications for configuration/transformation purposes.
Further, developers must manually update the configuration rules in a CSV file whenever a different release or version of a machine type is developed. As a result, whenever there is a need to develop configuration rules for different releases of a machine type with different expression syntax, developers need to manually change the configuration rules to coincide with the new release. Furthermore, a Perl script or macro utility must be run to ensure that the configuration rules in the CSV file for the new release are in a proper format. Thus, developers currently need to setup, understand, and use multiple types of configuration tools to ensure that the modeled configuration rules are in a correct syntax.